


amuse me

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Calliope is caught in a nightmare and Jespar wakes her up





	

I should have killed you. Drowned you like the rat you are.

A whore like your mother.

Bastard. I killed them.

You killed them.

Wake up.

Breathe.

“Calliope! Wake up!”

She screamed.

“Look at me. Please.” Strong hands on her arms, the smell of pipe-weed.

Calliope opened her eyes and she tasted her heart on her tongue. Or maybe blood? Her breathing seemed unstable and too fast. Her clothing was drenched in sweat and her head ached. She’d seen her father and the burning wood, but she was safe. Safe with Jespar and in a bed and with the sheets tangled around her body. They’d found an inn for the night, a cozy room, a large bed and many candles fighting against the lingering darkness. They shared, but took turns watching the door and sleeping. One couldn’t be too careful with monsters and men roaming the lands.

She buried her face in her hands and tried to calm herself. Black hair covered her face and hid her anguished expression. Being weak and scared should’ve been a part of her past. As a prophet, she carried responsibilities and the whole future on her back. “I’m sorry. It was …”

Jespar loosened his grip and granted her some space. Worry was etched into his features and he still sat close, his fingers resting near her legs. “A nightmare. Again, but this one sounded worse.”

“I’m…” Calliope stopped, because how could she explain? For all her life, she’d been the bastard of her family. An unwanted child with the face of her mother and the heritage of father, whom she’d never meet.

His voice sounded sleepy. “About your family?”

“How?” Had she ever talked about them? Some small tidbits perhaps, but between their duties and the adventures, they seldom had any time left for sharing stories of their childhoods. Not that Jespar seemed shy talking about past affairs and lovers and the people, who paid him for his work. Calliope mused that he wanted to cultivate a certain image of himself. The arrogant and self-absorbed mercenary, who didn’t care much about anything but gold and pretty people and a warm meal in his belly. Everything about him went only skin-deep. Behind the surface waited the melancholy and kindness, the fear of falling in love.

“You spoke of your father. I didn’t try to listen, but you wouldn’t wake up and then you started to scream.” Jespar lifted his chin and touched her hands for a brief moment. Her skin soaked in his warmth. She’d always be alone, even with Sirius at her side, but no one had ever offered her the same kind of comfort.

“I can’t talk about it. Not now.” Or maybe never.

Jespar lowered his head, smiling. “You don’t have to. My family wasn’t the epitome of happiness and peace either. So, I understand.” He gave half a shrug. “Guess they made us what we are.”

They did. Would she have followed the same paths, if her family had been different? Loving and caring and full of sweetness? Perhaps not. “For better or worse.”

She missed his closeness, when he left the bed and rummaged through his belongings. He wore a loose shirt and trousers and the exposed skin made her squirm. It didn’t take him long to find a worn set of cards and to be close to her again.

“What about a game? I’m not that tired.” Jespar didn’t add that she also needed a distraction. 

Calliope untangled herself and sat up. “Gladly.”

He shuffled the cards and put them into neat stacks on the bedding. “What are the stakes? If I win this hand, you’ll undress?” Jespar had the nerve to wink and it made Calliope laugh, which eased the tension in her shoulders.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Jespar bowed his head. “Ah, you tease me so, my pretty lady.”


End file.
